Material Girl
by MarciaOverstrand
Summary: Haymitch and Effie's first meetings were alot stranger than you may think. In the space of one day, how many times can Haymitch try and kill her? Will they both find what they're looking for?
1. Celebration

**MATERIAL GIRL.**

Effie Trinket wasn't like the other women in the Capitol any more. Hell, she used to be. She was just as bad as the rest of them when it came to the Hunger Games. She'd watch in awe, gape at the tributes, bet on the most predictable of survivors. Now, all of that sickened her stomach. It brought bile to her prude mouth, sweat to her brow, dizziness to her sanity. Things never used to be like this, and it was still confusing for the Escort to understand how quickly everything had changed. The story of how it all began went something like this.

_- Three Years Ago -_

A bright life! A colourful beginning. Glowing embers and blossoming flowers, dresses and miraculously planned parties. Citizens everywhere, each with the wackiest styles of hair; all handcrafted wigs, but wonderful all the same. Nowhere in the Capitol was dull, which was one of the reasons why Effie loved it so much. She was a true Capitol girl at heart. Everyone who saw her knew it straight away. Effie Trinket, the doll of the Capitol.

It was, as usual, one of those days, sunny and filled with the scents of spiced apple and honey. A tiny pink envelope was delicately placed through the letter box of Miss Trinket's home on that morning so bright. At precisely six o'clock, she awoke and began to plaster on an unusually stunning face. She slipped into something bold, peach in colour; a puffy skirt and tight lace corset with ruffled magenta sleeves. Her heeled shoes were also magenta, and so were her contact lenses. The eye shadow was styled in harmony with the colour of her skirt and fake lashes. And, finally, the wig of the day; a glittery head of perfectly twisted curls, pale peach with hits of magenta, a combination of the two, and a perfect transition.

"Good morning, Mr Sparkles." Effie chimed, petting the fluffy purple kitten as she passed him by. "It's a wonderfully glorious morning, don't you think?" She spoke rhetorically, grinning brightly as she flung open the blinding pink curtains in the decorative kitchen.

Time ticked by slowly that day. Effie left the house without checking the mail, in a rush to get to work and stick to her painfully strict schedule. She didn't have the best job out there, but it was decent; a small magazine editor for Capitol Colours. The minutes passed by tortuously, until home time, when she departed from her office for the evening, and missed the delivery of yet another pink envelope.

Midnight soon came on this Hunger Games Eve-Eve, and Effie found herself cornered. Tonight, everyone in the Capitol was celebrating the start of a New Year. Fireworks boomed in the pitch black sky, citizens jumped with over-enthusiastic joy and counted down till the morning would come. But not Effie. Four peacekeepers surrounded her briskly, in front of all of her friends. They stood tall, looking down at the short woman with emotionless faces.

"Miss Trinket, by order of the Capitol, we present you with a decree, which requests your presence at this years Annual Hunger Games Tournament. You were chosen especially by President Snow to be District 12's new Escort. You have three hours to pack up your things and get on the train to the Parade Central. Congratulations." And, a pink envelope was then pressed into her shaking hands.

Chorus's of 'Congratulations Effie' were everywhere. Men of all shapes, sizes and status's were coming over to her, offering exotic drinks, sparkling jewellery, prize possessions, and all just begging for one dance with the famous, Effie Trinket.

"This is such a fantastic opportunity, Effie, darling, and chosen especially by President Snow! You must be extremely excited. I know I would be." Her best friend, Opal Leverton gushed politely. The other party members all nodded in unison, raising their champagne flutes in a toast to the Capitol girl's newest achievement.

Effie, herself, couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you all so very much for the support and gracious gifts. I am honoured! But, sadly, I must leave you all now and pack my things. I _must_ bid you adieu, and leave by wishing you a happy hunger games! Let the odds, be forever in your favour!" She sang merrily, a ring of 'awww's in the air as she turned to leave and go home. Tomorrow would be a very very big day.

**_Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed reading this intro chapter! I've never written for the Hunger Games section before, so I'm super nervous about posting. This is basically the story of how Effie became an Escort in the first place, and then how she got to know Haymitch day by day. This is kind of my interpretation of what they're like before the tributes arrive and when they have any spare time to themselves. But, yeah, I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you think! Hugs and butterfly kisses, love Starproof._**


	2. Who's That Girl

**MATERIAL GIRL.**

The luxurious high speed train arrived at the Capitol's main station, the morning after the delivery of the pink envelopes. A short figure of a woman stood patiently waiting; petite and pretty, looking a little tired from the stress of the rush to pack and arrive on time to this important life changing event.

She wore a very large blonde wig with aqua highlights on her slightly rounded head; a puffy moon shaped skirt with light blue striped leggings and a patterned spiral turquoise top, which matched the tone of her contact lenses perfectly. Effie Trinket sure did look the part, even if she did say so herself.

Her brand new job would be grand, exciting, exquisite! Everything she'd always wanted it to be. And, yet, something just didn't feel right. The Escort shook away the inklings, blaming them on nerves as it was the most important event to have happened to her to date. Nerves were expected in this art. Especially since, the manically upbeat woman wanted to feel important for a change. She wanted to make a difference, wanted to be remembered for eternity, and that had been the main reason why she'd applied for the job in the first place. She wanted to help, unlike alot of the previous Escorts. It was then, that a loud squeaky voice broke the short woman from her reverie.

"Train 224 is awaiting it's passenger. Good luck and have a very safe journey." It whistled in a thick Capitol accent. Crackling, ended the voice over as Effie's assistant grabbed her many large suitcases. The glittering train was waiting for her, and her alone, ready to take her on the biggest adventure of her life. She'd only ever dreamed of this moment.

"Enjoy your journey, Miss Trinket. Haymitch Abernathy and Stylo Grenadine are already on board. Haymitch will be the Mentor to the two selected Tributes this year and Stylo is your designer. We hope you travel safely, and with little haste." The meet-and-greeter beamed, checking the glossy pink envelopes contents to verify that the woman in front of him was in fact the new Escort to District 12. There had been a few cases of fraud in the past, so check-in was essential.

"Thank you very much, dear." Effie chimed, stepping on to the state-of-the-art train with a brilliant white grin. Everything looked so fantastic and stylish! She could definitely get used to this kind of lifestyle after the upbringing she'd had in the Capitol. There was poverty there too, not just in the other Districts.

Every single wall inside the vehicle was made of the finest shimmering gold, to match all the cutlery in the kitchen and new living room. Most of the rooms were joined together, to give an appearance of larger living space and richness. Ornaments had been kept to a minimal, and in Effie's opinion, the decor just lacked a few homely touches. Thankfully, she'd packed a couple of little trinkets, which would do the job quite nicely.

A loud bashing noise suddenly startled the Escort as she took her first steps into paradise. She turned in a bustle to see a dark mysterious looking figure in the door way. The hooded man grabbed her in a matter of seconds and shoved her up against a wall, roughly pressed a sharp knife into her neck, lightly digging it in to the fragile peachy flesh. The man was slumped over from tiredness, and his stained shirt was hanging out on one side, his deep blue eyes sagged from the aftershock of the booze in his tight masculine grip.

"Oh my!... Goodness! Pardon... me. Hello? I'm _very_ sorry to intrude. I'm the... new Escort. My name's-umm- My name is-" Effie babbled in a rushed panicky tone, frightened of the large knife on her neck. One swift movement could end her life before it had even begun.

"- I don't care." The figure interrupted as he dropped her to the ground, swanning over to the small bar to switch his whiskey from a larger bottle of rum. Effie flopped to the floor as she was released, and gripped her throat with the fear of it being missing. Dramatic gasps were leaving her parted lips as she tried to convince herself that she wasn't already dead.

"Charming." The material girl muttered sarcastically under her breath as she arose to her dainty feet once more, shaking a little. "I can just _see_ that we are going to get on splendidly." She mumbled in a croaky tone, mostly to herself, trying to stay positive. After that encounter, Effie would do anything to convince herself that she could work with this wretched man.

"I wouldn't count on that, sweetheart." He grumbled, taking a large swig from his bottle. He then, reached up to remove his hood, showing his face to the woman in front of him with a sigh.

"You must be Haymitch." Effie said softly, the fake smile never leaving her petite face as she offered her shaky hand, which he ignored.

"And, you must be one of those bitches they send to boss me around each year, huh?" Haymitch replied, quirking an eyebrow and laughing at the shocked expression on Effie's face. "What's wrong, Princess? Never heard someone curse before?"

And that, was how Haymitch and Effie first meet. It was sudden, rushed and frightening. Effie wasn't really sure what to do next, but to follow procedure. He'd casually grabbed a large bottle of scotch and flopped onto the sofa, lying on his back and drowning his sorrows in the liquid venom.

"So, have you got any clever strategies planned out for this years games?" Effie blurted in a happy tone after five minutes of mutual silence. Haymitch shrugged and sipped his drink, not even bothering to give her a second glance.

"Not my problem, sweetheart." The sulky man mumbled aggressively, taking another large swig from his bottle of booze as Effie sat, mouth agape. Firstly, he'd called her a 'bitch' and then, now he was acting as if he didn't care about the lives of two innocent children from his own district? How disturbing! Effie thought mentally.

The Escort retorted in a slightly harsher tone. "If you don't mind me saying so, you are being very rude, Mr Abernathy, and I do not appreciate it one little bit."

Haymitch laughed, wholeheartedly. "Oh, _really_? You know, I'd apologize for my behavior, but then I'd just be telling a pack of lies, and I doubt you'd appreciate _that_ very much either, Miss, whatever your name is." He mocked, putting on a thick Capitol accent to match her own.

"It's Effie, Effie Trinket, _actually_. And, please, _tell_ me, have I done something to offend you?" The manically upbeat woman asked after another few minutes of depressing silence. This man confused her, more than any other human being she'd ever encountered. He was harsh and easily agitated, but she'd never even laid eyes on him until today, and for some reason, he's already passed quite a deep judgement on her.

"No, you've just made me freakin' blind with all the atrocious colours you're wearing." He answered back harshly, turning onto his front to bury his stubbly rough face in a nearby cushion. And with that, Effie began to walk away.

She looked down at him once more, before moving towards her bedroom, which was only across the hall. "I apologize sincerely for any offense I may have caused you, Mr Abernathy." The Escort muttered softly. She wasn't sure what she may have said to upset him, but whatever it was, an apology seemed appropriate. And, in return, to her surprise, Haymitch grunted and handed over the bottle in his hand.

"Put that back on the bar, would ya, Princess?" He didn't even look up, but shoved the object into her frail arms.

"With pleasure." Effie smiled gently, dropping the bottle back where it truly belonged, before exiting, retreating to her new room.

Maybe she'd be able to think of a way to win Haymitch over before the train stopped in the center of the Capitol. Today was the Eve of the Annual Hunger Games, before the reaping, before everything, and they had a parade to attend. The Escorts and Mentors would be shown off to the world that night and the last thing Effie wanted was for everyone to see her as a fool.

Caesar Flickerman would be there afterwards to interview her on the parades standards and presentation, as it would be her responsibility to dress up and look good. Being a new Escort meant that everyone in the Capitol would be watching out for her in particular. She needed to look her best, to give away her Material Girl image.

"Knock Knock." A strange voice rang suddenly, in an accent similar to her own, breaking the woman from her deep thoughts. She hadn't been expecting any visitors on this train, as she'd been told that it was pretty exclusive. However, Effie put on her usual brilliantly white smile and answered the door.

A man, pale as snow with glimmering golden eyes and flaming red hair stood before her, sharing a similar grin on his face. "Hello, darling! I'm Stylo Grenadine! I'm sure you've heard of me, the stylist for this years games. Well, _your_ stylist for this years games. I couldn't care less about people who don't appreciate traditional Capitol couture. But, you look splendid, I must say! It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Trinket. I've been hearing songs of good praise." He beamed, offering his hand, which she shook instantly. Finally, there was someone on this train to talk to with decent manners and etiquette.

"That is superb. I'm thrilled to have you here, Stylo." She nodded enthusiastically, opening her door fully to allow him into her chambers. Effie lead him over to her extremely large wardrobe, which was currently empty, as she hadn't unpacked her few items of clothing yet. Stylo was here to make the rest from scratch. Typical designer Capitol couture was expected.

"Tonight you need something grand, I think! Big, bold, possibly pink? No, blue. Hmm, maybe both. I'll see. I'm thinking glitter, that turns into ice." Stylo rambled excitedly, mostly to himself, holding up his thumb to visually measure her from a distance.

Effie did a little twirl, and wrote down her measurement from him. "Whatever you think is best, dear." She nodded, checking her watch. Only three hours left till they arrived at the parade.

**_Author's Note: Chapter two, my loves! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Just so you all know, I'm almost on my way to getting full study leave! My school didn't want to be like everyone else, you know, normal! So, they gave us semi-study leave, where we only come into school for the lessons we have exams in. Which means, I'll be finished with everything next week! Yaaaay! Then, I'll be bombarded with loads of free time and my Hayffie feels! Life is fully complete! Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, they really mean alot! And, please keep them coming! Hugs and butterfly kisses, love Starproof._**


	3. Borderline

**MATERIAL GIRL.**

After about two hours, the huge luxury train began to slow down, and took the stress of the passengers away. The three occupants; Effie, Haymitch and Stylo, had managed to keep themselves occupied within this time. Whether it be making clothes for Escorts, planning schedules, or drinking themselves into oblivion. The trio had done what they thought needed to be done in this time.

There was only an hour left until arrivals now, and Effie was saddened with not knowing what to do. She'd planned everything down to the last minor detail, and had decided to stroll around the trains extravagant halls; considering that they would be her home for a few more days to come.

She soon found that there was a balcony at the front of the train, which folded out, and in. There were high-tech bathrooms, and several spare bedrooms. A spa, and beauty salon. The rooms for the Avoxs, when they arrived on board later that day, were all kitted out with new supplies. A dining room and bar car, which had a very small tear in the carpet. As well as many other different assortments of room, it made the train all the more spectacular.

Another forty minutes to kill, she sighed softly, gripping her clipboard to her chest with a tight force. A shrill Capitol voice rang through the halls suddenly then, causing the Escort to partly stop in her tracks. "Oh! Effie, darling! Slow down!" Stylo called, chasing after her, quite comically.

"That's what she said!" Haymitch blurted, overhearing the stylists calls, and laughing loudly from his bedroom, causing Effie to snort in annoyance at the alcoholic.

"I've never known a woman walk so fast in heels!" Stylo chuckled lightly, having not heard Haymitch's joking outburst, or if he had, he'd chosen to ignore it thoroughly. "Anyways, I've finished your dress for this evening's interviews! I'll have the parade one finished soon too. But, darling, let me warn you... you are going to look abso-fabso!" He beamed, holding up the covered outfit with a knowing smirk.

Instantly the Escort became interested, gazing at the covering with a mixture of glee and excitement. Slowly, Stylo opened it to reveal a short puffy dress, which shimmered a stunning shade of blue. However, after staring at it for a few moments, Effie began to notice something strange. The colour began to fade away, and mix around, and suddenly shone an adoring shade of pink.

"Stylo, that's fantastic! It's absolutely gorgeous!" Effie gushed with joy, taking the outfit in her busy arms.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, dear." The man chuckled, walking through to the bar car's entrance. "Now, you may need to go and try it on, so I can make some alterations. There are a few little tweaks I want to make before it's shown to the public in just under an hour." He nodded, clapping his hands proudly.

"Of course." Effie agreed, making her way through the bar car to her room, which was just set off from it.

However, she didn't actually make it to her room. With the heels she was wearing, not only was she unstable, but also clumsy. The covering on the sparkling dress was long and tangled around the shoes heel, and dug into the small rip in the carpet, causing Effie to stumble, and accidentally knock a table over.

This wasn't just an ordinary table though. This was the holy grail of tables for one particular member on the train. In a flash, Stylo and Haymitch appearing at the door. After hearing the loud crash from the room, they had ran as fast as lightning, both in fear over different things.

Effie stood, mouth agape, as her and Haymitch's gaze met slowly. At first he looked stunned and confused, but then, all hell broke loose, and a deep scowl took over his features.

"You stupid _stupid_ woman!" He called angrily, going after her with arms open like a zombie, ready to cause an apocalypse. "You've ruined all the alcohol!" He screamed, glancing down at the table on the floor, surrounded by broken bottles and tumbler glasses, all smashed into a million different pieces.

"I'm gonna kill her, I am, actually going to _kill_ her." Haymitch mumbled somewhat calmly to Stylo, before taking off in anger, chasing the Capitol girl around the room manically.

Effie ran as fast as her high heels would let her. Having Haymitch chase her around the main table in the bar car was frightening, especially when he pulled a sharp knife from his grubby pocket! She cried loudly, like a woman who was about to be murdered, and dropped her dress near the door, so it wouldn't get damaged by the idiotic drunk.

Around the table they ran, Effie screaming like a banshee, Haymitch cursing and threatening her with death, for destroying all the alcohol he would get through out these next couple of days. Stylo stood and watched for a moment, completely dumb founded, his expression one of shock and amusement. If only he had a camera.

"Hay-mitch! Stop it! Right-this-instant!" She screeched, pulling out several chairs in the hopes to slow him down.

He almost reached her at one point, so she crawled under the table to reach the opposite side. A knife stabbed into the wood, just in front of her face as she arose, mouth practically touching the floor from surprise. "That... is mahogany!" She cried, staring at the knife with fear.

"I'll give you freakin' mahogany." He retorted, and the chase continued, until Stylo managed to get a hold on the drunk, finally deciding to step in and break up this party.

"Haymitch, go to your room now!" Stylo shouted in his high pitched Capitol accent, deeming to be stronger than he looked as he pushed the alcoholic into a corner.

"What are you, my mom?... 'cause you know, you kinda look like her." Haymitch laughed, referring to the make-up the Stylist was wearing.

"Manners!" Effie hissed, getting a glare from the drunk, who's alcohol supply she'd just destroyed.

"Room! Now!" Stylo repeated, and strangely enough Haymitch obliged, giving Effie the devils eyes as he passed. This wasn't over.

Stylo walked over to the door, and grabbed Effie's outfit, taking it carefully in his hands for inspection. It was okay, nothing was damaged or teared. "Go and try your dress on, dear." He smiled softly, handing over the garment with pride. He was acting as though nothing had happened. Typical, she thought, before smiling and exiting with the outfit.

The last fourty minutes of the journey went by very quickly. Effie had changed into her interview dress and was left wondering what she'd be wearing for the parade. But, she trusted Stylo, especially after his first creation was so beautiful. The dress had been perfect. It showed off her long legs, and full figure, with an elegance and class that one would expect from an Escort of her standard.

For the final three minutes of the journey, all three occupants sat in the dining room. Haymitch glared at Effie the whole time, carving a piece of wood in a demonic manner with his knife. It was actually quite disturbing.

"Haymitch, stop pretending that, that piece of wood is Effie." Stylo piped up, noticing the way he stabbed at the messy figure of a person in the wood.

As soon as the train stopped, Effie jumped to her feet and grabbed an overdress, to hide her interview outfit. She didn't want anyone to see it, until she was live on television with Caesar Flickerman. The plan was to wear it to the parade and then change into her mystery costume.

And, hopefully, everything would go off without a hitch.

**_Author's Note: Chapter three, my loves! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you like Stylo or not. I'm still contemplating what to do with his character. Do you want him to be a good guy or a bad guy? I'm leaving it up to the beauty of the Hayffie fandom. Oh! And, I just have two more exams left! And, then, no more school ever! Yaaaaaaaay! Special thank you to DangerousD, SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast, ViperDiva and mannersandmahoganyx for your kind reviews! You guys bring me le feels. *fans happy tears* See you all soon. Hugs and butterfly kisses, love Starproof._**


	4. Ray Of Light

**MATERIAL GIRL.**

The high-speed Capitol train stopped outside a high-end Capitol station, and instantly Effie bolted out of the automatic doors; scared of what Haymitch might do to her if he ever managed to get his grubby hands on her petite frame.

Outside, the photographers were buzzing around them, rushing and fighting to get nearer to the entrance of the train. Each were after an image of the new escort and stylist. With a wave and a fantastically brilliant smile, Stylo managed to push through the crowd of wolverine-reporters, clinging on to Effie, who was at his side - terrified, in case she got lost amongst the crowd of dazzling interviewers. Haymitch, who was tagging along in the background, dragged his feet and turned his nose up at the Capitol Citizens sparkling faces, as he continued to stab at his piece of wood in an aggressive manner.

Finally, they reached the large stadium doors and rushed through them, trapping the photographers outside with a mixture of glee and adrenaline.

"Now, Effie, darling.-" Stylo beamed, catching his breath and fanning his face with his hands. "-Here is your splendidly fabulous dress for the chariot, which, by the way, took me ages to finish!" He smirked giddily, then continued. "Go and get changed, and then when the parade is over, we'll put you back into your interview outfit and have a party with rainbows and sprinkles!" The red headed man squealed with excitement, clapping his hands in a flippant way, before handing over the black covering.

Abruptly, Effie did exactly as she was told, and abandoned Stylo and Haymitch at the entrance with little regret. She didn't really want to hang around Haymitch that much. Especially since he'd tried to kill her twice in one day. She wasn't keen on trying for a third time, so briskly power-walked to her dressing room.

Pulling on the outfit, handmade by Stylo, Effie noticed how plain she looked. The dress was long and hot pink in colour with matching elbow-length gloves, made of silk or soft satin. Sparkling high heels were propped onto her pointed feet, and shimmered a glowing peach.

It didn't take that long for her prep team to arrive, and pull a neat blonde wig onto her head. It was adorned with light pink highlights, running up through the roots. Fresh make-up was then applied. Pale complexion, red heart shaped lips, a dusting of peach eye shadow fading into hot pink. So simple - especially for a bright Capitol woman like Miss Effie Trinket.

TEN MINUTES, UNTIL THE CHARIOTS ARE DUE TO LEAVE THEIR PODIUMS.

The prep team briskly dusted Effie down, before taking her into a very large dark room - filled with other mentors and escorts, ready to face the crowd. Haymitch, however, was nowhere to be seen. "Twinkles! Darling, wait a mo!" Stylo called, running over in his unusually strange fashion.

With little haste, the stylist sprayed Effie from head to toe with an invisible smoky substance, causing her to let out a little cough of surprise. Some of it had managed to get caught on her tongue, and tasted distinctly of metal.

"Stylo, what on earth was that?" She questioned gently, holding a hand to her chest as she spluttered, and waved the other around in front of her face - trying to waft away the remaining smoke.

Stylo simply chuckled. "It's your ray of light, darling." He smirked, glancing over Effie's confused, yet beautiful expression. After a shrug, he took her over to their chariot, which was furthest from the front.

Another scan of the room proved that Haymitch was still not present. And then, his stylist entered the holding area - a distraught look gracing her pointed features.

FIVE MINUTES TO GO.

And, the drunk was still no-where to be seen! He'd been fine when she'd last seen him; a little angry and agitated, but fine all the same.

TWO MINUTES.

The main doors to the crowd began to open slowly. Haymitch's stylist refused to look above the ground, and when she did, her expression said it all. Haymitch wasn't coming. He'd leave her on the podium for the whole of Panem to see - alone.

ONE MINUTE!

Effie's heart began to race as the chariots began to move. The cheering outside matched the rhythm of her erratically beating heart. She didn't want to go out there on her own! Not only would it be entirely embarrassing, but she also needed to feel the comfort of someone else's presence. This was her first year on the job, and finally the nerves had begun to kick in.

40 SECONDS TO GO!

The first three chariots were gone and the sounds of the cheering and excited screaming had already filled up the huge black room.

30 SECONDS.

Gone were the next four chariots. Only five remained now in the holding area, steaming it out as they waited patiently for their turn to shine.

20 SECONDS!

Stylo sighed in exasperation, and shared a sympathetic look with Effie. Sympathy for the wonderful clothes he'd designed, which would never get showed off to the world in their full glory.

10 SECONDS, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5.

District 12 was the only one left to go, and just as the chariot began to move - pulling out into the rowdy crowd - a heavy weight deposited itself in the space next to the pink escort on the podium.

4, 3, 2, 1.

Haymitch?

Bang?! The gong went as all chariots left the black room - it's doors closing firmly behind them.

"Haymitch!?"

Effie wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him or slap him, but either way, she smiled. She wouldn't have to do this alone any more.

Both mentor and escort grinned madly through their hatred and confusion for each other.

"Keeping you on your toes, Princess." He laughed falsely for the crowd, giving them a crooked smile; while pretending to be having the best time of his life.

His comment confirmed that she did in fact want to slap him, but showing anger would look ridiculous right now.

"I hate you so _so_ much!" She blurted through gritted teeth, hitting her palm against the chariot in anger. The crowd saw it as excitement for their wonderful games.

"Ummm, excuse me, Miss Trinket! But, _that_ is mahogany!" Haymitch mimicked her accent, lightly elbowing her in the side, knowing it would annoy her.

In a moment of madness, she returned his elbow bashing. This continued, until they reached their destination. Feet stepped on feet, elbows met ribs, and insults were given - all of which were expertly passed off as wonderment or joy to the people of Panem.

It was only when President Snow started speaking, that they finally stopped and listened.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds, be ever in your favour."

**Authors Note: And, the Madonna quotes finally start to come a rolling, hehe. I wanted to add in the lyrics subtly just for fun, and I figured I'd start doing that as soon as they arrived in the Capitol's main opening event. Quotes are from: Ray of Light. If you are a Madonna fan, that's super cool. If not, I hope you liked this chapter anyways. Special thanks to mannersandmahoganyx, LikeThreeOlives, moonlight goose and Burt Hugs for your reviews on my last chapter, and sorry that this update has taken so long to put up! Please let me know what you think of Chapter 4, it'd mean the world to me to hear your feedback. Hugs and butterfly kisses, Starproof.**


End file.
